Mandalorian: The 2nd Foundling
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: A Mandalorian bounty hunter has been given a job to do. Acquire the two targets and return to Nevarro where the Guild and the Imperial Client are and then walk away. The moment he first stares into the trusting eyes of the strange tiny infant creature and the little girl the entire mission changed. Now he must protect them at all costs. *Based off the new 2019 Mandalorian Series*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Marnie and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling Prologue**

_In the five years since the fall of the empire and the demise of Emperor Palpatine the galaxy has slowly been working it's way back up from the wreckage forming a New Republic. Democracy and liberty have returned to the fold reigniting the sparks of hope and liberty. _

_But where there's ever a single light of hope there's always darkness concealed somewhere just waiting to seep its way back into control. _

_While the Empire was terminated there are still remnants of the government dispersed across the vast space to avoid capture and waiting for an opportunity to strike. But in order to do so these fallen Imperials require the most beneficial types of assets and ammunition. These disgraced Imperials forced into hiding in the Outer Rim where the New Republic has yet to spread its growing influence have learned from their mistakes and know exactly what they must acquire in order to rise again. _

_The force was a major part in the Rebels victory over the Empire so the Imperials gather that they need their own Force sensitive's to even the playing field. _

_Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and a hero of the Rebellion in the final battle against the Empire, has been working hard to rebuild the Jedi Order. He's been tirelessly searching for those who are strong in the Force, both adults and children alike, in order to train future Jedi to form the new Jedi Order. _

_Unfortunately Luke can't find them all. There are some that he's missed in his sweeps across multiple systems and here is where the Imperials are ready to take advantage. _

_On the desert planet Arvala-7 at a compound under heavy guard from Nikto mercenaries a particular force sensitive youngling has been hidden. To be more specific a particular green and big eared infant creature. _

_Creatures like this are notoriously challenging to find, but the moment they are then they're highly prized and in the wrong hands are greedily kept under heavy lock and key._

_Which is why it makes so much more sense to have more than one. _

_Meet Marnie. _

_Stolen from a family she has no memory of, alone, lost, and afraid little five year old Marnie has no way out and nowhere to go. She's trapped as a pawn in a dangerous and potentially lethal game of chess played between numerous sides vying for position and power in the new world order that will do anything to use her and her new friend for their personal gain. _

_The two of them need to escape before anyone far worse comes along to claim them for even darker purposes._

_Is there be anyone out there to save them and if there are then who has the guts to even dare to take the big leap? _

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to write the start for this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. For those of you who haven't gotten a peek at this show yet I highly recommend it. No one who has watched the new series has ever been disappointed yet. Also, be warned, I've never really written anything on Star Wars before even though I've been a huge fan since I was a kid so please bear with me as I do my best to honor it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Marnie and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling Chapter 1 **

Mando has to continue telling himself over and over again in a repetitive frame of mind that the enormous amount of Beskar he's going to acquire once delivering the asset intact was worth it.

Din Dijarin, Mando is currently finishing off the last of a band of Nikto mercenary's guarding his bounty inside a heavily guarded compound on the Outer Rim planet Arvala-7. Not as if Mando could've refused anyhow. The Beskar being offered as payment needs to be returned to Mandalorians. It's been a long time coming for that. Also, this is basically the only high paying assignment Greef Kargo has offered in the Guild for a while since he joined as part of it years prior. Much to his dismay the Client is an Imperial forced underground after the demise of the Empire. Mando isn't big on the Client being an Imperial, but there isn't much room for refusal. Succeeding in a job where others have been constantly failing will increase his reputation and approval ratings in the Guild substantially so.

Initially Mando had it all planned out as soon as he arrived at the fortress where the Nikto mercenary's guarding the place are holding the assets in containment. The signs from the duo tracking fobs provided by the Client definitely revealed that he was in the right place.

Using a birds eye view on the high ground to evaluate the area and check things out Mando had a plan. To use the element of surprise to sneak in to apprehend his quarry without any of those damned Nikto's the wiser of his presence here and eliminate those who did actually get in his way. He'd be in and out in a snap with little to no repercussions to boot.

That plan was shot to hell when an IG Unit, a bounty droid as they are called, came onto the scene. The IG Unit had sauntered directly into the fortress out in the open where the Nikto mercenary's could clearly see him.

Instead of handling things quietly and neatly as he first intended the situation has rapidly turned into one big heap of a mess. It became a shootout from there on out making Mando's job far more challenging than necessary. Where before the doors inside the compounds were mostly wide open now they were shut on lockdown.

Mando had no alternative, but to join the fight and convince the IG Unit to team up with him.

Sure it's a downer that he'll now be required to split the reward with the droid. In fact it's downright annoying. Still the amount of Beskar will still be big enough where a lot can be forged from it.

Truth be told Mando and the IG Unit worked pretty well together in this team up. Yes, they were severely outnumbered, but their combined skillset levels results in them both emerging from this confrontation alive despite how many times the IG Unit came close to activating his self-destruct functioning sequence in order to avoid getting captured at the enemies hands.

Now that's left now is to break inside through the bolted shut doors leading into the bunker and kill the single remaining Nikto they know is hiding within.

Mando and the IG Unit then take full advantage of the heavy-duty cannon on the E-Web to carve a hole in the doors.

Less than a second following this the lone Nikto leapt out of hiding to strike only to get killed on sight by Mando who quickly disposes the threat of an ambush.

"Anyone else," said Mando, daring those that might be hiding somewhere to step into the light and meet the same fate.

"The tracking fobs are still active. My sensors indicate that there is more than one life form present," said the IG Unite.

Mando then uses the tracking fobs to pinpoint the location of their targets. It leads him over to a mobile bassinet lightly covered by a fishnet. Mando removes the netting material, pressing a button on the cradle that causes it to open wide.

Mando and the IG Unit are greeted by emptiness.

"This does not compute," said the IG Unit. "Two life forms are said to be here."

Mando quickly solves the mystery. Hidden behind the bassinet and some crates piled together around it is a partially open grating into a small ventilation system. The IG Unit then tears it open with Mando dropping to one knee to peer inside with a cautious hand on his blaster.

What he finds is not what he expected to be.

Staring back at him in defiance and terror is a little five year old girl clutching a swaddled bundle tightly in her arms close to the chest. The little girl attempts to appear brave, holding onto the bundle in a show of fierce protectiveness only for this to be proven futile judging by how she's trembling.

This isn't right.

Yes, Mando knew that one of the assets as a young child, but the other is supposed to be 50 years old. He assumed that the assets were possibly an adult accompanied by their young offspring. The bundle moves and a tiny face peeks out from the fabric. This here is a second child physically even younger than the first with large bat-like ears, green skin, and big round eyes blinking back at them in a combined mixture of curiosity and fear.

This doesn't make any sense.

Perplexed, Mando said "Wait. They said 50 years old."

"Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many century's. Sadly, we will never know," said the IG Unit, raising its weapon to fire at the two helpless children.

Instantly the little girl whimpers shrinking backwards and curling more into a ball around the toddler in her arms.

Putting a restraining hand on the droids arm, Mando said "No. We'll bring them in alive."

Disagreeing with the decision, IG Unit proclaimed "The commission was quite specific. Both assets are to be terminated."

Totally different instructions than what he'd been given. Although if memory serves him correctly the Client did mention something about offering proof of death or something similar along the lines of that. That probably would've been the case if that Dr. Pershing hadn't objected to it so vehemently.

IG Unit then lifts his gun to dispose of the two children and complete his prime directive.

The IG Unit never sees the killing shot coming a the same time Mando fires in pointblank range at his head. The IG Unit collapses dead with a smoking hole in its head where the shot went through.

Mando tilts his head at the children appearing to study them in fascination. The green skinned toddler mimics the gesture blinking cutely at Mando. The little girls trembling slows to a halt as her gaze travels back and forth between him and the now out of commissioned IG Unit. In his eyes the little girl is exhibiting an aura of tentativeness and extreme caution, but his choice to save them from the IG Unit has put her somewhat at ease with him as it did the toddler though not to the same extent.

"What's your name," said Mando.

The little girl doesn't make a sound.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name," repeated Mando.

"Marnie," said the little girl, quietly.

Holding out a coaxing hand to her, Mando said "Come on then. Let's get out of here."

**Authors Note:**

**Wow! I had no idea this story would get such a huge following so fast. It's put a very big smile on my face. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Marnie and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling Chapter 2 **

With no other choice or anywhere else to go Marnie chooses to go with the Mandalorian if nothing else other than to protect the Child.

During his rain of fire on the compound Mando's guide Kuiil had departed taking the two Blurrg with him leaving the Mandalorian to now travel far across the canyons and desert on foot with now two tagalongs.

When Mando took this assignment from the Guild he never once expected his targets would both be children. I mean he already knew one was a under ten years old at least, but assumed the second asset was an middle aged person instead of an infant.

Still a job is a job. Because of the stamina he's worked up over the years Mando is able to travel far without stopping too much.

The same can't be said for Marnie. The Child was fine, sitting in his little mobile bassinet as it follows like a magnet after Mando. Marnie has to walk on foot, having to exert small bursts of speed just to keep up. Marnie is getting very tired and will need to rest soon, but she refuses to remove her hand from where she's been keeping it on the side of the cradle ever since they first started walking.

Mando doesn't even bother to put binders on Marnie. There's no need to. Even if by some chance she stupidly attempts to flee there's no way she'll ever get far. He'd pick her up before she makes it out of range from his scopes. And he's satisfied that she knows it, too. Although he can see some level of trust from her given he got the two of them out of that mercenary stronghold.

That probably won't stay the same once he delivers her and the Child to the Client.

Mando will deal with that when the time comes.

Right now there are other problems that are weighing heavily to burden him.

Like actually keeping his prized bounties from those who seek to profit themselves and actually get off this wretched backwater planet alive.

Easier said than done.

By sunset Mando has taken them all the way to the halfway point he marked by memory in his mind when traveling in the opposite direction.

Here is where things got interesting.

Walking through a valley that leads into a steep and narrow canyon Marnie's pace slows as she senses danger lingering nearby. Her footsteps decrease until she finally comes to a stop, grip tightening on the cradle as she cranes her head around with widened eyes.

Barely ten feet away Mando finally takes notice that his two charges are no longer directly by his side. He stops, turning around to reprimand Marnie, but stops when he takes in her body language and the frightened expression on her face. In the cradle the Child seems to be copying her, shrinking a bit in the folds of his blanket.

Also, Mando sees that the small lizards that had been trailing them after setting foot in the canyon have suddenly dispersed and are nowhere to be seen. Speaking from experience Mando knows what this means. The reptiles had sensed a larger predator in the area and have scurried away to hide.

Mando tenses, prepping for a fight.

A screech erupts echoing off the canyon walls as one by one three Trandoshans emerge from hiding places in the canyon where they'd been waiting for them.

As he engaged the three enemies in combat, who he now knows are fellow hunters from the Guild because of the tracking fob one of them wears on its belt, Mando moves to shove the kids a safe distance away. Instead he sees that Marnie has already thought ahead and taken care of that.

The moment the Trandoshans appears Marnie instantly ran ahead with the Child and then stopped to keep Mando within her sights. Right now Mando is their protector. Despite the danger she has to keep herself and the Child close to him.

Mando is evenly matched with these three opposing hunters although he does sustain damage both to his body and equipment.

Soon there's only one Trandoshan left.

Making a play for the prize while Mando was supposedly distracted with his cohorts the third and last Trandoshan rushed Marnie and the Child wielding an axe over his head to kill them.

He never gets the chance.

Just when a scared Marnie thought he would succeed the Trandoshan explodes into a pile of ash right before her very eyes.

Behind him Mando lowers his modified amban sniper rifle.

Marnie is trembling, rattled by the close call. Surprisingly the Child is calmer, reaching out a tiny hand to graze her fingers with his own.

The children safe Mando takes a closer look at the other two deceased interlopers. To be more specific the tracking fob still beeping in the sand beside its fallen owner.

These guys are hunters meaning more will come.

He needs to get them out of here now or the entire job is in jeopardy.

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Marnie and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during this horrible crisis. **

**Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling Chapter 3**

Luckily there weren't any more surprise attacks from other separate bounty hunters that day enroot to the Razor Crest. That doesn't mean Mando is going to let his guard down. Even as the sun was setting over the horizon he refuses to let his guard down. Far from desirable to have another ambush spring out of nowhere.

A bit embarrassing if something like this is permitted to occur a second time. Not like any of the aggressors would survive the encounter anyhow.

Still Mando's not too happy about the damage he sustained during the brawl. Even with his level of vast skills and experience Trandoshans are no joke especially in a group like that.

Which is why Mando is currently making repairs to his armor and tending to the wounds he got. None of the wounds are serious, but it's still best to tend to them now instead of later so as not to risk infection.

He's chosen to make camp on a hilltop still in the canyon that's well covered, but has a decent vantage point to spot danger. There's practically nothing part of the surrounding desolate landscape for him to make a fire with so he doesn't have to worry about anything like that giving away their position, but he does use a lantern. He needs a small amount of life expelled from it in order to make the necessary repairs.

Marnie and the Child are situated a couple of feet away in his view where he can keep an eye on them. Mando gave the girl some food and a small canteen of water he possesses on his person for the kids to share. To his surprise Marnie only took a tiny sip from the water before passing it along to the infant. The Child took some big gulps before Marnie removes it amidst protests. She doesn't want him to get a bad tummy from drinking too fast. Thankfully the Child becomes pacified when Marnie splits the meat Mando handed over. Marnie is well aware the Child won't need to drink milk because of the time she's already spent with him.

Mando carefully takes note of this in the back of his mind. He won't allow any of his marks to die before he acquires his bounty. He approves of Marnie's actions to care and look after the little one closely like this.

Less work for him.

Speaking of which Mando isn't too overly concerned about the elder one taking the younger and making a break for it. Even a kid like her knows all too well that if she made a break for it it's highly unlikely either of them would last long without his protection. This was proven as much when the Trandoshans hit. It would be a huge inconvenience to have to apprehend the duo a second time.

Basically Marnie is simply sitting there monitoring his activities right back with the Child peeking out from his bassinet, overly large and cute ears pricked in curiosity. There's not really that much talking going on except for the Child's occasional cooing, babbles, and squeaks. While the Child is too young to speak the emotions it conveys are easily conveyed with his eyes. In them was a touch of sadness and concern over Mando's condition. It's lucky he's not overly traumatized in any way from the skirmish.

Marnie can't deny that she isn't feeling the same.

After checking to make absolutely sure the Child is secure in his cradle and blankets she tentatively approaches Mando as he is repairing his armor.

Mando doesn't cease his work and she has no idea if he even spares her a single glance because he never removes the helmet. Marnie waits for an invitation to speak so she stands there fiddling with her fingers.

Eventually acknowledging her presence, Mando said "What is it?"

Motioning towards the section of armor he's currently repairing, timidly, Marnie said "Can I help?"

That seems to garner his attention.

Pausing in his work, craning his head around to regard at her through his visor, shaking his head, Mando said "No."

Pouting cutely, hands on hips, Marnie said "I can, you know."

"I doubt that," said Mando, nodding back in the Child's direction. "Go back and sit with the kid."

Marnie wrinkles her nose in distaste, lightly stomping her foot.

Firmly pointing at the Child, sharply, Mando said "Now."

Marnie huffs, returning to the Child's side.

In the middle of their conversation the Child had somehow climbed out from his bassinet and had been making his way over to them. Marnie intercepts the kid, sitting down with him cuddled in her arms.

Eyes narrowed Marnie sticks her tongue out at Mando. Sulking she then moves on to occupying the Child by trying to put him to sleep. Nothing she tries works. Instead his focus is planted firmly on Mando. The Child totally seems fascinated by this Mandalorian that certainly has appeared to rescue them from their captors. Marnie can't deny that she, too, is in awe of this man even if he is standoffish and dismissive towards them.

Marnie has heard the numerous story's just as everyone else has, but she never once thought she'd ever really meet one in person in her lifetime.

It's not until Mando is cauterizing an open abrasion on his arm with a laser pen that the Child made another move towards him. This time Marnie let him go, wanting to see what his intentions are.

As silent as ever the Child creeps over to Mando's side stretching out a tiny hand to the wound. Before the Child can act on anything Mando spots him. Picking him up Mando places the Child inside his bassinet instead of allowing him another opportunity's to roam again. Mando locks the bassinet sending a warning glare at Marnie so she knows for a fact she opens the lid. It'll stay closed until they're moving again at first light.

Mando continues working. Then once he's satisfied he turns in to sleep for a couple of hours right after she scans the area for potential enemies.

Marnie herself had nodded off for a little while. At some point in time she did wake up after Mando fell asleep.

Noticing this Marnie senses an opportunity. Not to run away, but to do what she said she wanted to.

Help him.

Marnie quietly tiptoes over to where Mando is sleeping. She uses extreme caution to make sure he's actually sleeping underneath that helmet. The only movement she derives from him is his body rising and falling as he breathes. He's positioned where his injured arm is not touching the ground so obviously it's still causing him discomfort.

Marnie can rectify that.

Leaning forward Marnie shuts her eyes, shifting a hand to hover over his arm. Focusing really hard Marnie draws on her own energy, transferring it into him, and healing the injury. It's a slow process that is draining, but she feels very strongly that she has to follow through with it.

When Marnie is done all that remains is the scar left behind from the cauterization.

Marnie now goes back to her spot and settles down to rest.

Yawning, now extremely drowsy, Marnie murmured "Told you I can help."

The moment Marnie lays her head down she's literally out of it.

Seconds later Mando lifts his head, moving into an upright position.

Turns out he'd been awake the entire time. He witnessed everything in a façade of playing possum.

Lightly grazing fingertips over the new scar, Mando said "Who are you?"

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Marnie and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe during these dark times. **

**Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling Chapter 4 **

The next morning Mando got them up bright and early to continue on their way to the Razor Crest. As they were moving Mando made no mention of what he witnessed Marnie do the previous evening. Mando concluded he wasn't dreaming since his wounds were still mended when he woke up at sunrise. Although he didn't give them that impression. To Marnie he made it appear like he thought the methods he used did their work.

Instead he mainly focuses on finishing his job.

Which is made a hell of a lot harder because of the horde of Jawas they discovered ransacking the ship when they arrived. By appearances these little nuisances have almost completely raided the vessel, quite happily loading the spoils onto their Sandcrawler.

Mando isn't taking that sitting down. He swiftly takes action incinerating three of those critters until the remainder of them got into their sandcrawler and make a break for safety with the stolen parts and materials.

Mando came up with an insane idea to chase after the Sandcrawler to try and retrieve his property. But not before pointing at the Razor Crest, telling Marnie that under no circumstances are she or the Child to leave until he returns.

Marnie watches him go wondering how he's gonna carry everything back if he does stop the Jawas. Still it's not like she can do anything to stop a Sandcrawler so she obeys.

So Marnie plays with the Child outside of the ship for hours, surprised Mando is taking so long to return. She wants to go out in the direction he went to look for him, but knows she'd get in trouble otherwise so they wait. The Child shares her concern. He's constantly casting glances over the horizon checking for Mando's return.

It's midafternoon by the time Mando does stagger into view. Alive and well despite being a tad bruised and sore from falling from the top of a moving sandcrawler.

Mando takes stock of the damage, checking what's working and what's not. The Razor Crest isn't fit for flight and judging by what's missing it'll take weeks if not months to get off this rock after acquiring new parts.

Mando needs the original materials from the Jawas. Only problem is he has no idea where the Jawas usually are on this backwater planet.

Good thing he already has a pretty good idea on who might.

**Authors Note:**

**In honor of May 4****th**** and the Star Wars Clone Wars Series finale episode! I don't know about the rest of you, but I was absolutely blown away by the entire 7****th**** season. As much as I enjoyed the 7****th**** season I wish there was more. That's how fabulous it was. **

**What did the rest of you think?**

**Also, what's the name of the weapon Mando used to vaporize the Jawas? **

**I hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Right now during this epidemic with the coronavirus that's impacting every nation in the entire world we really do need find whatever sources we possibly can in order to lighten our spirits. Especially those who are unfortunately stuck sick or those locked in self isolation in order to prevent both contraction and spread of the illness. For those of us who have the abilities to do this we have a duty to keep up morale and that's exactly what I wholeheartedly desire these new stories and updates concocted during this time do for you. **

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, A Revolutionary Romance, Aunt, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, The True Catwoman Of Gotham, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend, Aunt, Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, Rava's Journey, Princess Of The Forest, Green Lantern Odette Dupree: First Flight, and The True Catwoman Of Gotham, are some of the best newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con 2019! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. Unfortunately this year it appears like Comic Con might be skipped not just in New York, but also in all it's regular places during the course of scheduled events. I think we all know the reason for it is plain as day. **

**The coronavirus. **

**Can't exactly blame with how dreadful things are getting in escalation and the fact that places like the Javits Center in New York have been temporarily converted into makeshift hospitals in order to deal with the overflow of people contracting infections from this rapidly spreading virus that might as well be called a plague at this point. Let's keep fingers crossed that an aim is to have this pass us before then so things can get back on track. If it is then New York Comic Con might be exactly what people need in order to lighten their spirits after all this darkness. Stay safe everyone and long to eventually see you there. **


End file.
